A Broken Soul
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: After the death of King Piccolo, he didn't leave only his son, Piccolo Jr., to avenge him. He left one more child as his ace in the hole. May this child become the weapon of destruction against the Z Warriors and the Earth? Or will this spawn of the Demon King become more than expected? This is the story of his first child. Her name is Kurai Daimao. Daughter of King Piccolo. DBZ AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my first DBZ fan fiction, so please review any good things you like, or give me any advice that'll help me make my fanfics better. **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. **

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

**Chapter 1**

_Where am I?_

I look around me to see a bright orb in the sky shining through the trees above me. Behind me, I see the egg I came out of not too long ago… Trees and bushes surrounded me, making me a little scared of what could be in them. The only thing I find is a big, soft blanket that helps me keep warm.

_Who am I?_

I take a look at myself in awe. My entire body is green, with red lines around the pink muscles on my arms and legs. I touch around my face, feeling to long things on top of my head. Furthermore, I feel soft hair on top of my head that reaches to the back of my neck.

_I wonder if their more people around here like me. Maybe they can tell me who I am._

Suddenly, I hear something moving in the bushes. In an instant, something is place on the ground. I look closely to find a purple outfit with a red belt and brown shoes. Next to it had a piece of paper with weird markings all over it. I didn't really care, so I ignore it. Something told me in my head to put it on.

I tried on the outfit and I kind of like it. I wanted to find the nice person who left me these clothes, so I ran towards the wooded area. I start calling out to see if anyone was still around. I catch something far away. I stop to see a small…house –at least I think that's what it's called. I hear voices inside and figure it's the people who gave me these clothes. Then, a person emerged from the house. The person is really tall and bulky and in that person's hand holds some metal stick thing.

"I'm going hunting, dear," the person yelled with a deep voice.

"Okay, dear, don't stay out too long," another person said in a soft voice.

Then the deep voiced person left the home and went towards the woods. I didn't understand what they said or what they meant, but it didn't matter to me. I look back at the house and was curious of who was that soft voice. I ran to the front the house and carefully walked in the house without anyone noticing me. I heard the soft voice again, so I hurriedly run into a small room with many clothes inside. When I stopped hearing the soft voice, I peak through the door and look at the strange looking person. This person was a whole lot different from the bulky one from earlier. She has a smaller, thinner body than the other person. I search through my mind through for mind for a moment to find any answers about this person. Something whispered telling me it's a…female…and so am I. Maybe…she gave me these clothes. I should definitely thank her.

I slowly get out of the small room and try not to scare the lady. When I'm close to her, I tap her side to draw attention to myself. As she turns around, she instantly looks down at me. I wave at her and ask her if she gave me these clothes I'm wearing.

But for some strange reason, she gave me a scared look.

"What is that thing?" she said in a scared voice. I look around trying to find what she's talking about. I ask her what's scaring her, but she looks scared…of me…

"What are you saying?!" She yelled, "Stay away from me, you freak!"

_Freak?_

She doesn't understand what I'm saying, and neither can I. I try to speak again, but I'm interrupted when I feel a sharp pain on the side of my head. I look up to see her looking at someone else. I turn around to see the huge person from earlier. The…man…pointed the metal stick at me with a mean look.

"Get away from my wife, you freak!" the man yelled.

_What did I do to them?_

BAM!

I feel another pain on my forehead. I put my hand on my forehead to ease the stinging pain. I pick of a small piece of metal.

"What the hell…is that thing…," the wife said.

I feel something wet coming out of my eyes…Then something in my chest started to hurt…I instantly ran away from the two and out of the house. I couldn't stop myself from running, despite my legs hurting, I didn't want to stop. It felt like forever until I finally collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

I look upon the sky and find it different from before. The sky is now dark blue with white dots everywhere. The bright yellow orb is replaced with a shining white orb.

I didn't know if those people are trying to find me, but I'm not taking my chances. I climb up on top of a tall tree and lay on one of the wide branches. As I stare aimlessly at the sky, many things wondered through my mind.

_Why did they want to hurt me?_

_Why were they afraid of me?_

My eyes started spilling wet stuff again…

"Why…did they…call me a…freak?"

_**Because they hate you…**_

_Huh? Where did that voice come from? It's not mine._

_**All humans…They all hate you…**_

"…_Why?"_

_**Rest, child… All shall be clear to you…**_

"_Wait…! Don't leave me…!"_

I didn't hear any response after that.

Again, I was alone…

I shut my eyes closed as water seeped through. My entire body felt heavy until everything in goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, here is my next chapter of ****A Broken Soul****. Just to be ahead, I won't post chapters every day. But I will try as best as I can to post in when I have the chance. Now…let the adventure begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

**Chapter 2**

I wake up with the _sun_ shining down on my face again. I decide to climb down and search for the person who spoke to me last night. But how can I even do that if I never saw this person…

_Maybe…_

"H-Hello…," I whispered.

No response.

In frustration, I yelled in my own understanding.

"Please come out! I don't know what to do! I don't even know anything about myself!

My eyes starts to leak water when I didn't hear that voice.

"Please… I need your help…"

_**Kurai…**_

"What…?" I gasped in my own language.

_That voice…Its coming from…my head?_

The dark voice chuckled lightly.

_**You shall be the key to our clan's victory…My child…Just like your father…**_

"_Wait! What's a father? Who's my father? Who are you?"_

_**You will meet him when you're ready…Do not fail me, Kurai…**_

I heard nothing else from the voice in my head after that. Strangely, it felt kind of good to hear someone to talk to…even though I can't see them…But I was happy about two things… I have someone to talk to…and I have something called a father! That has to be a good thing, right?

_I'm gonna find him now!_

Slowly, I have this strange feeling in my head…Lots and lots of things I didn't know before is now coming clear. The _human _language now makes sense to me now! This has to be the voice's doing! I smile widely at the thought.

"Just you wait, father," I exclaimed in the new language, "I'll find you and our clan! We'll be together again!"

I start running and laughing unconsciously with excitement. I hope to run into someone who would recognize me. Now that I know this language, people will probably won't hate me!

"Father~!"

No response.

"Father?"

Nothing.

"FATHER~!"

"Hey, you looking for someone," a voice yelled.

I stop instantly and look around to find the source of the voice. Quickly, I see a little girl walking towards me. She's about my height, but definitely a human. She has pale white skin and big black eyes with freckles on her cheeks. She has on a red shirt, brown shorts, black shoes, and a white headband holding her dark brown hair away from her face.

"Hi…," I said shyly, "are you my father?"

"No," the girl laughed, "but I can help you find him if you want. Are you lost?"

"Sorta'…"

"Well you can stay at my house!"

"I-I…"

She quickly grabs my hand and drags me along with her. I look at her face that shows her smiling brightly at me. The girl doesn't even know me and she's already nice to me.

_What did I do to make her act this way? Humans are so weird…_

"By the way," the girl said, "my name is Monique."

"Monique?" I repeated.

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"My name…?"

_Well…the voice has been calling Kurai a lot… Maybe that's my name…_

"Kurai…"

"Nice to meet ya, Kurai!"

_So weird…_

* * *

We finally stop in front of a small house in an open land. It's nice and all…but I'm kind of scared to go inside considering what happened last time… Monique was about to walk into the house until she notices me not moving.

"What's wrong, Kurai?" Monique asked.

"Is anyone in there?" I asked.

"Nah. I live here alone. My parents died two years ago…"

"Died? What does 'die' mean? What's a year?"

"You don't know what death is? Or years?" I shake my head meaning 'no'. "Well a year is about 365 days. For example, I'm eight years old! Do you know how old you are?"

"…A day is when the sun and the moon switches in the sky, right?"

"Sorta' like that."

"Then…I'm one day old…"

Monique gives me a confused look for a while until she smiles. "Okay!"

"And what does dead mean?"

"Uh…we can talk about that later! C'mon, let's go inside."

I carefully follow her inside the house and look around. The place wasn't bad; it looks a bit different from the last house.

Even though I just met this girl, I think I can trust her…

_**No. you can't trust her.**_

"You again," I whispered.

_**She's not to be trusted, Kurai.**_

"But she hasn't done anything to hurt me like…"

_**Those humans? She's just like them…Just wait and see…**_

"But…"

"Kurai, who are you talking to?" Monique asked.

"Uh…" _Should I tell her about the voice in my head? Will she treat me like the other humans did? Maybe I shouldn't… _"Nothing…"

"Okaaay…Well, can you tell me about your daddy? Where do you think he is?"

"I… don't really know…Like I said, I was born one day ago…"

"*Sigh*…Well maybe he'll find you here…These woods aren't that big…" Monique walks into another room for a while until she comes back with two cups in her hands.

"Thirsty?" she asks as she gives me the cup.

"What is it?" I asked looking in the cup.

"I-Its water… You drink it…"

"Oh…" I blushed with embarrassment.

I do as she says and realized how thirsty I am. I finish my drink in a matter of seconds. "Can I have some more?" I asked.

For some reason, she laughs again. "Sure. You're funny, Kurai!"

The girl leaves and returns again with more cups of water. The moment I see her, I snatch the water and practically swallow it in one gulp.

"More please?"

* * *

"So what do you want to play?" Monique asked.

"I don't know," I said sadly.

We sat on the couch for a while until she suddenly smiles and run out of the room giggling. Soon after, she comes back with an armful of…clothes, shoes, and hats.

"Let's play Dress Up!" Monique said happily.

"Dress…Up?"

She drops the clothes between us and smiles widely at me. "Yeah! We just pick any clothes we want and play around!"

_This is so strange…but it seems fun… _

I give her a smile. "Okay, I'll try!"

She giggles as she grabs a few clothes and run to her room.

I put on a black tank top, a fluffy yellow scarf, big gray boots, and these…legless bright green pants.

Monique comes back 'dressed up' in her outfit. She has on a long green shirt that stops to her ankles with a pink and white belt around her stomach, white gloves, and bright pink shoes.

"So what'cha think?" Monique asked.

"I guess it looks nice," I said, "but I think my pants are broken. It has no legs!"

Monique gives me a confused look for a few seconds until she laughs again.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a blush.

"It's not broken, silly," she laughed, "It's a skirt."

"Oh. So what do we do now?"

Monique grabs a small black from the table and smiles. "We pose for pictures!"

"Picture?"

Once again, she laughs at me.

_I wonder why she laughs so much…_

"Pictures are something you keep as a memory. With this, we can take lots and lots of 'em!"

"Wow! Really?'

"You bet! C'mon!"

For the first time since I met her, I laughed with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** OWN Dragon Ball, Dragon Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

**Chapter 3**

For the past two weeks, I've lived in in Monique's house. Thanks to her teachings, I learned many different things, especially some new words. She even gave me some of her clothes, even though I prefer to where my own clothes.

Monique and I have become – what she calls it – best friends. Even though I don't know what it means, I actually like this 'best friend' thing. Monique said its two very close friends who care and trust each other. Despite what _The Voice _says, Monique is the only human I'll always trust…

While Monique left to get some food at the market, I played with my first toy, Mr. One Eye, in the living room. For a welcome present, she gave a toy called a teddy bear. Since the teddy bear is missing one button eye and has a black top hat, I named him Mr. One Eye.

Suddenly, I hear rumbling outside. I walk outside to see dark clouds covering the sky. Soon, rain starts pouring down.

"A storm," I said to myself, "this isn't good. Monique still out there. I should probably find her to make sure she's safe. But I don't know if she's still at the market…Wait! I'll just find her energy!"

Thankfully, The Voice taught me how to sense energy a few days ago.

I close my eyes and concentrate for a while until I find her energy not too far from where I am. I run through the woods for what felt like forever until I spot her walking towards me with two bags in her hands. Before I can call out to her, thunder and lightning starts getting stronger and stronger by the second.

"Darn," I growled, "Monique! I'm coming!"

Monique suddenly collapses to the wet ground, showing no sign of getting to her feet.

"Monique!"

I run to her to find out she's unconscious. I pick her up and hold her behind my back.

_I'll get us out here, Monique! Don't worry about a thing!_

Out of nowhere, someone grabs me by the shirt collar, causing me to drop Monique.

"Well look what I got here," a man's voice laughed smugly.

"Let go of me!" I snarled as I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Feisty. You'll make a good price." Then he sets his eyes on Monique's unconscious body. "Maybe not your friend here, but she'll do too."

I stop struggling and give him a threatening glare. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Heh. What're you going to do about it?" he said confidently.

"This." I punch him in the face, causing him to drop me. While the man was clutching his face and distracted, I rush and grab to Monique and run away to find a safe place to hide.

"I'll get you brats!" the man hollered.

For what felt like forever, running through thick mud and rain pouring down hard on my face, I find a small cave that seemed safe enough to hide.

_It'll have to do until this storm passes…_

I rush into the cave, gently laying Monique on the hard, cold ground. I immediately collapse on my hands and knees, gasping for air.

Monique slowly began to open her eyes. "W-What happened?"

"You got knocked out when the wind blew you to a tree very hard during the storm outside," I answered, "we'll have to stay in here until the storm lightens up."

"Oh…Hey, what happened to all our food?"

"You kind of dropped them when you got knocked out…"

"Ah man!"

I laughed a bit at her response. I rather have her worry about the food than the man from earlier. I don't her to know how close we got from getting kidnapped. Technically, it's not much to worry about, right? So technically, I'm not lying…right?

"Kurai, what's wrong?" Monique asked with worry.

"I'm fine!" I said with a fake smile. "Nothing's wrong."

_I have to keep watch in case that kidnapper comes back. I can't lose Monique!_

"Kurai, I can tell you're tired. You can sleep if you want to."

"But I'm-"

"Kurai, you can sleep. I'll wake you up when the storm's over, okay?"

"…I guess."

I lay myself down on the cold ground, then almost instantly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT ****own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I just want to thank you all for reading and supporting my fanfic. This means so much to me. I needed to tell you awesome readers how much I appreciate it. **

**Now…on to the story!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Flames burning houses…_

_Screams echoing everywhere…_

_People lay on the ground covered in red water…_

_I walk aimlessly across the area until I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around to see a bed-headed boy in a torn and burned orange gi and a brown tail. He stops in front of me with a worried expression on his face. _

_"Little girl, what're you here?" the boy asked, "come with me! It's not safe here!"_

_He holds his hand out towards me. I stare into his eyes blankly as I slowly take his hand._

_"Come on, let's…" _

_Before he could finish his sentence, I flip him to the ground then place my foot on heavily on his head. _

_I can tell by his eyes that he's shocked by my actions…I love it when people act like that!_

_I stretch my hand towards his head and start charging my ki ball._

_Grinning widely, I whisper softly to him._

_"All you humans will perish…Just. Like. You."_

_BOOM!_

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

I shot my head up gasping for air. I look around in cold sweat to see Monique sleeping beside me undisturbed. I look outside the cave to see the night sky still pouring down rain.

_That's the least of my problems…I never had a dream like that before…What the heck was that? Was…Was that…me?_

_**It is you. Was it exhilarating? **_

"_What?"_

_**You heard me.**_

"_I…don't know…It was scary…"_

_**You very well know. You crave for the rush…**_

"_Please stop…"_

_**The destruction…! The power…! The blood lust!**_

"STOP IT!"

…

"Kurai…?" Monique's voice asked from behind me. I turn around to see her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

_I can't tell her about Voice's crazy talk. She would be more worried about me… I have to protect her…_

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." I said tiredly.

"Oh! Well I got something for you to make you feel better!"

Monique searches through her pockets for a while until she takes out a small shiny object with a big, bright red gem hanging in the middle.

"Here it is!"

"What is it…?"

"It's a necklace! My daddy once told me this gem is called a Soul Gem. He said if the gem glows when someone wears it, their soul is pure of heart."

"I still don't understand…"

"You're definitely pure of heart, Kurai! Try it on! I promise I'm not kidding!"

"Okay…"

I grab the strange necklace and put it around my neck. Slowly, a bright red glow flashes from the red gem.

_Monique wasn't kidding…! This means I was right…! I'm not what Voice described me…! I am good!_

I leap towards Monique, laughing and hugging her happily.

"Thank you, Monique!" I said happily.

"Kurai…" Monique said calmly, "you're the greatest friend I ever had. You're funny, confident, and smart. So…do you want to become my sister?"

_Sister…? She wants to be my sister… _

…_Yes! Yes!_

"Yes!" I said laughing, "I have a sister!"

Both of us start laughing ourselves silly for a long time, still absorbing that we're now sisters.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming inside the cave. I stop our laughing and look closer into the cave. I can tell Monique is getting scared as the footsteps getting closer and closer. Finally, two big guys in hunting outfits appear. Both of them are definitely up to no good.

"I knew I would find these brats," one of the men growled. It's the kidnapper from before.

"You're right, Drew," the second man laughed, "The green girl can make a fine price for the black market."

I grab Monique and put her behind me. "If you guys don't leave now, you'll regret it…" I growled.

Both men started laughing loudly.

_Idiots…_

"Monique. Stay behind me, okay?" She nodded.

Quickly, I run towards the kidnapper and jump kick him in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. I uppercut his chin and kick him in the face, making him fly a few feet away from me. The other man then runs towards me. When he was close enough, I jump up to his eye level and side kick him in the head. He collapses on the ground with a grunt.

I land softly on my feet as I look at both men with a smirk. Both are unconscious and unable to harm us.

"Let's get out if here Monique." She nodded as we ran out of the cave.

We need to get back home, fast. Luckily, the rain is lighting up, making the trip less difficult as it should be. The quicker, the better.

"That was amazing, Kurai!" Monique exclaimed.

"Yeah! That should teach 'em not to mess with us!" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" she laughed.

To be honest, I was amazed myself. I didn't even know how I even fought those guys so well. I never done that before.

_Was it some kind of instinct…or something else Voice didn't tell me? Whatever…It doesn't matter now…_

"Maybe you can teach me how to do that," Monique said.

"Okay, big sister!" I said.

"Ha ha ha, I'll be a great big sister, huh?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you will! Because I…"

BAM!

"What was that?"

Thud…

"Monique?" I stop and turn around to find her on the ground. "Monique!"

I run to her, then my heart just drops. Her back is covered in red water. I shake her, pleading her to wake up.

"Monique!"

Nothing.

"Monique!"

No response.

"MONIQUE!"

**A/N: Were these fight scenes good? Can someone give me any advice on fight scenes? I will check out any advice that could make them better. **

**Please read & review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Monique! Wake up! Please wake up!"

"She's dead kid," a familiar voice laughed mockingly.

I turn around to see the kidnapper standing behind me. His face is covered in bruises along with a black eye. In his hands holds a small black object pointing at me with an annoyed look.

"What the heck is dead?" I screamed, "what did you do to her?!"

He smirked. "She's never waking up. Ever. That's what dead means. If you don't want to end up like her, you'll be a good little girl and come with me."

I stare at Monique as I feel a rising heaviness in my chest.

_She didn't deserve this… It should've been me! I would've survived the hit! _

Tears begin to fall out of my eyes uncontrollably.

_This is all my fault…_

_**What are you going to do about this?**_

_Beating him up is too good for him…I don't know what else to do…_

_**Yes, you do.**_

_What?_

_**Kill him.**_

_I-I don't know how to do that…_

_**It will come to you naturally. Trust me, my child…**_

Slowly I feel something rising through my body. It feels new to me, but…it feels familiar. This power… it's so thrilling. I can feel myself laughing uncontrollably.

I raise my head and gaze at the man with a wide grin on my face.

_He looks so terrified! I know he is! _

He makes me laugh even more by the minute.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid…?" the man asked himself shaking in his boots, "she's acting almost like…Oh Kami!"

He drops his weapon and runs away.

_**Follow him, then your 'fun' can begin.**_

I nodded as I follow the man from out of his sight.

_Why let him see me? That would just ruin the fun!_

In a short run, I reach to the top of a cliff and find a large village filled with houses. I can see the man still running for his puny life. He finally stops in the middle of the village, assuming he's exhausted. I extend my arm and aim at the man.

"Bye, bye…little human…"

BAM!

"Three…two…"

BOOM!

"…One!"

_Wow! That was a big boom!_

Once the smoke cleared, more humans begins to come outside, surrounding the dead man.

_Why are they so worried about the guy? Do those people actually care about him? Jeez, humans are so weird. Ah well…They can be playful for now!_

I jump down the cliff and easily land in the center of the crowd, next to the dead man lying on the ground.

"Hi humans!" I greeted everyone with a wide grin, "you guys wanna play a game with me?"

The villagers start whispering to each other.

"Oh come on! This bastard on the ground is already dead, so he can't play!" I said loudly.

They're still talking among themselves.

"What the hell is that thing?" One man said.

"It's so freaky looking," a woman said.

"Why is that thing's skin green?"

"Is it sick?"

"Maybe it's a monster?"

"Maybe the monster killed him!"

More and more people are constantly talking among themselves about me.

_Not this again…! This is getting on my last nerves! They're no fun at all! I'll just finish them all quickly! That'll show them. _

As my frustration grew, I feel my body leaving the ground and escape to the air. I was high enough to get a good view of the entire village. I raise my hands above my head and start gathering bright yellow energy in ball form.

_They all look so afraid...! This is cooler than I expected!_

I finally gather enough energy and chant a familiar chant as I throw my attack down below.

"MA…SENKO…HA!" I watch every second of the energy ball falling down to Earth until…

BOOM!

"Wow! Voice was right! This is fun! Hahahaha!"

Instantly, fire and dust spreads throughout the large village. Screams and cries begins to echo all around me. I can hear myself laughing at the chaos I've caused. Slowly. I stop laughing and my grin turns into a scowl.

_These humans deserve this… For what they did to…to…_

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

I fly down in high-speed until I crush the ground below my feet.

This feeling…it feels like my mind and body is blazing. My fists are clenching tightly. My teeth bare harshly along with my fangs. My eyes are burning blindly. I'm filled with pure hatred! I can't take it anymore!

Unconsciously, I thrust my hand forward and start shooting energy blasts at anything within my sight! I don't care if it's moving or not! I'll destroy every single thing in this damn place!

_**That's it, my child! Yes! Kill them all! Destroy these pathetic humans! Hahaha!**_

I find myself laughing uncontrollably. This is just too exciting! I wish I'd done this sooner!

"Enough," a deep voice commanded.

I stop shooting and turn around to see a tall figure standing behind me. With all the smoke everywhere, I can barely see the person. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I'm practically on unsteady feet as I bare my fangs with a wide grin on my face.

"You've done well, but you're out of control," the man snarled.

I giggle uncontrollably as I quickly strike the man.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on the back of my neck as everything turn black.

As I fall asleep, I hear the Voice speaking soothingly to me.

_**Well done, Kurai… This is only the beginning of your destiny… Make your father proud…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I wake up to find myself laying on the soft grassy ground. My head is pounding with a terrible headache. I look around to find myself in a different area than I was before.

_How did I get here? Where's Monique…?_

Slowly, realization dawned to come to me once I looked at my blood covered hands. Blood and dirt covered my entire body from head to toe. I can feel myself shaking as I stare at my hands. Despite my useless struggle, I try to wipe away the red liquid with no luck. I feel something rising from my stomach until something gross spills out of my mouth.

_The kidnapper…! The village…! It really happened! That means… _

My heart dropped as I jump to my feet and ran as I desperately look for Monique. Sooner than expected, I find her lying face down on the ground. I try to wake her up, hoping she was just asleep. Sadly, she stayed dead silent.

"Monique…" I fall to my knees as tears spill from my eyes.

_What kind of friend am I? What kind of 'sister' am I? How could I not protect her? More importantly, why did I destroy that village? I was after that kidnapper! It was like I was there…but not 'me'… If only I'd killed that damn bastard back at the cave, Monique would still be alive!_

_**You showed mercy towards him.**_

_Mercy?_

_**You showed weakness towards your enemy…and he used it against you…**_

_I did…?_

_**If you keep this sentimental act up, you'll always be nothing but a weakling.**_

_I don't want to be weak! How do I get stronger?_

_**You lack training. Do you remember last night?**_

_Y-Yes…_

_**Those humans were mere weaklings…Besides…**_

_What? Tell me!_

_**There is only one human who stands in your way. **_

_A human? But you said all humans are weak._

_**This man is different from the rest. He's stronger than any normal human. His name is Son Goku. **_

_Son Goku?_

_**Yes. He needs to be annihilated. **_

_What? Why?_

Suddenly, an image goes through my mind. I see a small kid in a torn orange fighting gi flying towards a tall green man who looks frustratingly shocked.

_That man… He has to be my father!_

In high-speed, the boy – no Goku – flies through father's stomach! He killed father!

_NO! _

The image disappears instantly, finding myself back to where I was before. I violently shakes with anger running through me. Son Goku killed my father. Now I need to kill him.

"When I find him, I will-"

Suddenly, a black figure appears in front of my face. "Hello."

"AAAHHHH!"

I jump a few feet away from the strange person and take my fighting stance. I look closely to see a short black man in white baggy pants, head wrap, and a red vest.

"Who the heck are you?" I growled angrily, "you trying to kill me?"

He shook his head sideways. "No, little girl. But I am here to give you a message from Kami."

I drop my stance and cross my arms in front of my chest. "A message?"

"Yes. This is the message: if you're determined to fight Goku, wait and train for the next six months. There will be a martial arts tournament at the end of the wait. There is where you will find him."

This man actually has my attention. "So I wait six months…then I can kill him?"

"Personally, I'd rather you don't do such a thing."

I turn away from him with an angry look. "Like I care what you think."

"Well, let me finish this message, then I'll be on my way."

"The sooner the better." I mumbled.

"This is a personal message from Kami as well: you do not want to take this path of darkness and destruction. The voice in your mind is only manipulating you into becoming part of an evil that will only bring you pain and sadness. If you ever want to come to me for help, I will find you."

I give the short, fat man a threatening look. "Give this Kami guy a message for me: shut the hell up and stay out of my way. Nothing you can say or do will ever convince me to let these humans live for what they done to Monique. Once I kill Goku, I'll…"

"What will you do, if I may ask?"

"…None your business... That's all you need to know. Now go away and pass the message to that Kami guy."

"Very well then." With that, he disappears.

I look back at Monique with a heaviness in my heart.

_What am I supposed to do with her now? I can't leave her out in the open like this… Wait! _

I remember a ceremony I read with Monique. One of the characters died of a sickness and was later buried in a fancy box.

"I'll give you a burial…" I whispered.

I blast a big deep hole in the ground in front of a tree. I pick up Monique's cold body and place her in the grave softly. I jump out of the grave and take one long last look at Monique before I begun burying her body. Each pile of dirt I threw in her grave, more tears that threatened to pour down upon my face. When I finish burying my friend, I carve her name in the tree in front of her grave. Finally, I sat in front of her grave and cried freely.

_I hate the couple._

_I hate the kidnapper. _

_I hate those villagers. _

_I hate all the humans in the entire Earth. _

_They took the only friend I had…_

_They took the only people I considered family…_

Until the martial arts tournament, they better enjoy their last six months of life…

…_That's all they will have before they all perish by my hands._

I am Kurai Daimao. Daughter of Piccolo Daimao.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

For the past six months, I trained for this martial arts tournament. From dusk till dawn, I pushed myself past my limits. Today, I finally have the opportunity to face the man responsible for my father's murder.

_Son Goku. I will kill him._

But I wasn't an idiot. I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. If the humans sees my face, they will definitely recognize the similarities between me and my father. No people. No tournament. No Goku.

I still kept my normal fighting outfit though. I wore my purple shirt and pants, red belt, and brown shoes. The only thing I added is a white cape with a hood covered by eyes and hair. Easily, I entered the tournament…with a little "persuasion". Right now, I stood in the corner of – what these people called – a Preliminary Arena as I wait for announcements.

Although, I'm really pissed off. I have to fight all these weaklings before I can fight Goku! Its going to take forever to just kill this bastard!

_Ugh! Why would these dumb asses fight a battle they can't win? I guess its part of being a stupid human._

"Hey kid!" a man's voice called out.

I look up to see a big, bulky man with hair around his mouth. He wore a white fighting gi and a black belt. Guessing by his low level of ki, he's practically dirt below my feet.

"What's a baby like you doing here, huh?" the man continuously taunted, "This place is for grownups, kid. You lost your daddy or something?"

_I have no time for this. _

"Do you wanna die?' I asked in a bored tone. Despite my question, the meat-headed idiot laughed annoyingly loud.

_That's it_

I prepared to blast his head off until I noticed a giant shadow covering me from behind. I turn around to see a taller man who…looks awfully familiar.

"I recommend you leave her alone," the taller man said coldly.

The laughing idiot finally notices the man behind me and immediately shut up and turns pale.

"Y-Yes sir," the bulky man said shakily as he scurried away.

Ignoring the running coward, I stare back towards the giant man who prevented me from blasting coward. The looks almost exactly like me! He has green skin, big, pointy ears, and black eyes just like me. He wears the same purple fighting gi and white cape like mine, except he wore a blue belt and white turban.

The stranger looked down to me with such a stern look, I actually feel like I'm in serious trouble. I don't have to sense his strong ki to figure that out!

"That was not a wise move, kid," the tall stranger said sternly, "if you were to kill that man, you would have been disqualified."

_Crap! I forgot about that rule!_

"But…" Suddenly, he gives me a smirk. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, little sister…"

My body froze instantly as my eyes grew wide.

"S-Sister?" I stuttered.

"You've definitely grown stronger than I thought you would," he said, "in a short matter of time at that. That's good progress."

"Y-Yeah…"

_I can't believe this…! I would've never thought I would actually have a brother. I never imagined having one who's so freaking tall!_

"Are you here for Goku too," I asked shyly.

His face frowned. "Yes. I can already tell by your previous actions you're here for Goku as well." I nodded. "Well I'll just explain this to you perfectly clear. I won't repeat myself. Its my legacy to kill Son Goku. I don't care of the slightest how much you want to kill him yourself. If you somehow ruin my plans…" He suddenly grabs my face tightly, his claws pinching against my skin harshly. "I will not hesitate punishing you severely. Understood?"

His voice showed no lie. He would hurt me as promised if I ruin his goals. But…I can't just leave that Goku bastard alone without putting up a good fight!

"Can I fight him?" I asked hopefully.

He gave me a smirk as he let of my face. "You can fight him when you're in a match with him. But just remember, don't kill anyone today. Don't reveal who I am or yourself as well." With that, he turns and walks away without another word.

At that moment, only one thing came through my mind as I smiled widely.

_I'm a sister again!_

* * *

**A/N: I come to announce that I will be answering to reviews. This won't be a constant thing, but I just wanted to show appreciation. So...lets get started!**

**PenNinja1300: ****Thank you very much! I was actually worried about how readers would react to having female Namekians. I truly appreciate the reviews!**

**Mr****s.**** TrunksBriefs: ****I thank you for the support and reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Will all contestants come to the front stage!" an announcer called out on stage.

I rush to the front of the stage and listen closely to the announcements.

"Welcome to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! Every three years, fighters like you all come from across the world to test your skills and find out who's really the strongest in the world. This year, we have 72 participants, which is smaller number compared to the last tournaments over the years. But despite that, we will be beginning the preliminaries after you draw out your number for each block. Lastly, I wish everyone good luck!"

_Now I can get this stupid preliminaries over with!_

I hurry to the line and wait impatiently to draw my number. After getting my number, I check where my match is, which is in the first half of Block 5. As I wait and watch these matches, my irritation grew with no bounds. I've already defeated all my 'opponents' without using barely a punch, and reached to the last match of the qualification rounds. After every match I would stand and watch the matches from afar.

_This is a waste of time! I haven't even sensed nor seen Goku no matter how much I try! Why can't I just blast all these guys out of the competition? _

"_Do I really need to remind you?" Big Brother said threateningly._

"_No, Big Brother…" I sighed._

"_Good. Now control yourself."_

"_Yes, Big Brother…"_

_I can't do anything fun, can I?_

"Number 37! Number 44! Please enter the arena!" Another announcer called out.

I quickly run to the arena and watch my opponent step in as well. He wears a long pink fighting gi, black, long sleeved undershirt, black pants, and red shoes. But what actually threw me off was his appearance. Most of his head is full of metal! He's the ugliest human I've ever seen in my life!

"Well, well, well!" thee metal head said, "It's a little brat." I say nothing to the idiot. "Too bad no one is here save you, huh?"

_This man is irritating…_

"Fighters! Get ready!" The announcer said.

I stood still as the metal human did the same.

"Fighters…Go!"

Suddenly, the hideous man walks towards me with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not fighting some kid, so I'm going to be merciful." He bends down just above my head and grins cockily. "I'll give you one free hit, then I'll just throw you out of the ring. Deal?"

I grin at his remark and pull my fist back. "Fine with me."

I 'softly' punch him in the face, instantly causing him to fly across the building and crash to a wall. I turn to the announcer and give him an innocent smile. "Well? Did I win?"

"N-N-Number 37 q-qualifies for the s-s-semifinals!" The announcer yelled petrifyingly.

As I walk off the arena, I notice someone staring at me. But this time with no fear, but with suspicion instead. I glare at him hoping to scare him off, but no avail. I instead look closely at the man. He wears a pale yellow shirt, green pants, red belt, and black shoes. What interested me that he has three eyes!

In the back of my mind, something told me he wasn't no ordinary human.

Suddenly, the three-eyed man walks towards me until he's only a foot away from me.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Just one answer from you," the three-eyed man said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurai. Anything else?"

"That wasn't what I asked. Who are you?"

"Sorry, but I can't say. How about you do me a favor and drop out of the tournament?"

"You little…!"

"Hey! If you wanna fight me, then win the preliminaries first. Now leave me alone!" With that, I storm away from the three-eyed human.

_This is great! Once I fight Goku, Big Brother kills him, then we can finally-_

OOF!

Out of nowhere, I run into someone and fall back on my ass. Now absolutely pissed, I jump to my feet and glare at the man in front of me.

"Hey!" I said angrily, "Watch where you're going, you dumb-!"

I freeze as I get a closer look at the man.

A man with pale white skin, wearing a bright orange fighting gi along with a blue belt, wristbands, and boots. His hair is black spiky, wild hair and eyes. The man's ki felt so different and…_lively_ from any human I've ever met.

_Son Goku…_

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter posted for all you readers. This is one of the hardest chapters I've ever written that it took all my brain power to construct this chapter. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I stare at the man in front of me with wide eyes and surprised look. He looks exactly like the Voice told me. He has on a bright orange gi, pants, a blue belt, wristbands, and shoes. His wild hair pointed at every direction and his soft eyes are pitch black.

_This is definitely Son Goku. I just wish I saved the embarrassment of meeting him for the first time by RUNNING into him like a lost child!_

He looks down at me with a confused look then gives me a…goofy smile?

"Oops! Sorry!" Goku said apologetically, "are you okay?"

_What am I supposed to do now? I can't show a shred of kindness to HIM! I hate him for crying out loud! And he's trying to be NICE to me?! Wait, where's Big…_

"_If you're done thinking idiotically," Big Brother growled, "you better get over here. This. Instant."_

I look pass Goku to see Big Brother across the crowd, leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. Without a second thought, I rush towards him and grab hold of one of his legs. I cover my face on his clothed leg to hide the embarrassment on my face.

"_Don't touch me!" Big Brother growled._

I quickly let go of him and look down to the ground, trying to hide the bright purple blush across my face.

"_You stay with me so you don't humiliate yourself any further. Got it?" he said harshly._

"_Yes, Big Brother…" I sighed sadly._

_How embarrassing!_

"Attention all competitors," the main announcer said, "Please report to entrance of the waiting room."

Big Brother and I gather with Goku and the others to the entrance and meet the main announcer He has short blonde hair and wears a black suit and sunglasses. We drew lots to determine who will fight who in the Quarter-Finals. After waiting for everyone to draw, the matches were finally paired up.

Match 1: Kurai vs. Tien

Match 2: Goku vs. Anonymous

Match 3: Krillin vs. Ma Junior

Match 4: Yamcha vs. Hero

I blink confusingly at the roster as I look at the strange names.

_Ma Junior? What kind of name is that?_

I pull on Big Brother's pants to get his attention. He looks down on me with an irritated look.

"_What is it now?" He said irritably._

"_Who the heck is Ma Junior?" I asked._

"_That's me, you idiot."_

"_Oh… Never mind…"_

All the fighters get a twenty minute break until the Quarter-Finals begins. I sat in the front door of the arena since Big Brother ordered me to stay put until either he comes back or my match begins.

_No fair… How come he treats me like a little kid? I'm six months old!_

'Ladies and gentlemen!" the blonde haired announcer shouted excitedly to the audience, "Welcome to the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament! Soon, the first match will begin! Will our first contestants Kurai and Tien come out to the arena?"

I walk out of the waiting room along with the three-eyed man known as Tien. We reach the arena and walk to opposite sides of the ring. I look around me watching all the people cheering and shouting with excitement.

_Wow! I never noticed how many people there are in world. I can't even grasp how many people there could be on the entire planet!_

"On my left is our former champion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Tien Shinhan! As most of you all know, Tien won by a very close call against Son Goku three years ago! Now he has returned to triumph once again as victor!"

The crown cheered and clapped so loudly, I can feel my ears pounding.

_Champion my butt…_

"On my right is the strong willed, but adorable, Kurai! This is her first year participating in the tournament. She may be a child, but her skills, strength, and tough attitude, she is not to be messed with!"

_Adorable…? I am NOT adorable!_

"Fighters, get ready…!"

Tien and I get in our fighting stances as we glare at each other.

_Let the games begin!_

"BEGIN!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Mental link"_

_**The Voice**_

_Dream_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

In the first five minutes of my match, neither I nor 'Tien' hasn't moved a single muscle. But I knew it wasn't because he was scared. He can't find an opening in my stance. I'm fine with that…if I could find an opening from him…

_Stupid human… Why can't I find a single opening from him? He's just a three-eyed human!_

"_You shouldn't judge your opponents by their appearances," 'Three-Eyes' said, "that can cause you this match."_

"_How did you…!" I gasped._

"_Just as I said. Just because I'm a human, doesn't mean I'm powerless."_

"_So what? You want to lecture me or something? Because if you are, I'll just have to throw you out the ring. You're not my concern."_

"_I just want to ask you one thing. Why are you here?"_

"_Why would I answer to you?"_

"_Answer me!"_

I laughed inwardly at his frustration. _"If you beat me, I might tell ya…"_

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_Maybe you should take your own advice, Three-Eyes. I never lie. Ever. I always honor my promises."_

"Now…" I said as I phase out of his sight and reappear behind him. "…Let's get this fight started, shall we?"

Before he could react, I kick his back, throwing him across the arena. He immediately stops himself and runs towards me and goes on a full assault. I easily dodge his slow attacks with mere flips and jumps. Swiftly, I side kick his knee, bringing him down to my level. In time, I uppercut his chin and make him fly sky-high. Tien abruptly stops in midair and speeds down towards me. Quickly, I dash away from his path. Unfortunately, I didn't notice him jumping back in my direction until it was too late. Tien uses all his momentum and land a flying kick to my gut. I'm sent flying across the arena in fast pace before I stop myself in midair.

_Phew! Man, I didn't think he would actually hit me. I really should be careful. _

I set foot on the ground and give Tien a confident smirk. "I have to say, you're stronger that I thought. I wasn't sure I was holding enough power back. But I guess I can use a little more power."

"What?!" Tien exclaimed.

"Honestly, I suggest you use at least most of your strength. I really need a good warm up."

He gives me an angry look before he comes back at me with a barrage of punches and kicks. Three Eyes attack are ten times stronger than his earlier onslaught. But there still no match for me. I get tired of his lengthy attacks and catch both his fists, tightly clenching it.

"Are you fighting me seriously?" I asked mockingly, "if so, then I'll just have to end this small fight as soon as possible."

Swiftly, I lift him high above me and slam him to the ground back and forth, hearing the ground cracking the ground below him. Assuming he had enough, I throw him near the edge of the ring; his body limply lies on the ground.

"Oh no!" the announcer exclaimed in the mic, "looks like Tien is down!"

"Then count already!" I yelled to the blonde-haired idiot.

"Y-Yeah…1…2…3…4…"

_Next stop…Son Goku…_

"5…6 – Wait!"

"What now?"

"Tien Shinhan is rising!"

_No way!_

I watch Tien stumble to get to his feet and stare at me with a hard glance. He's covered in various cut and bruises, a big scrape on his forehead, and blood trickling in from the corner of his lips. "I'm not finished yet, you brat."

"Hmph! You're really getting on my nerves, Three Eyes," I sneered, "why can't you just give up like all the others. You won't win against me!"

"Because I'm not finished yet!" he yelled to me, "If I can't beat you with my speed, then I'll just have to beat you with my most powerful attack!"

I stare daggers in his eyes from his claim. Never in my life have I ever met a stubborn human like him. Little by little, my frustration grows slowly into anger.

"I'm giving you one last chance to forfeit this match. I'm warning you! You're in danger!"

For a moment, I just wanted to tear him apart, limb from limb, but I know that would only get me kicked out of the tournament. Then I would ruin Big Brother's and chance at killing Goku…and my fight against the bastard as well.

I give him a wide grin and take my stance. "I don't care! Give me all you got, you three-eyed bastard!"

Tien strongly glares at me before I feel his ki rising rapidly. A strong gold ki begins to swirl around him as his power grew higher than I ever expected. Instantly, he flies high up to the clouds, floating in front of the sun.

_What's he up to? He can't shoot me from up there without risking hitting the crowd. _

Suddenly, he straightens his arms to where I stand and charges his energy instantly.

_He's actually going to…_

"Take this!" Tien yelled. In that moment, he fires his giant golden ki back to me.

_Lets see… If I move out of the way, he'll easily spot me. If I take the hit, that'll waste a lot of my energy…wait…that's it!_

I concentrate my ki and create a thin ki shield my body. When Tien's ki beam is close to my face and make my move. I grab hold of the beam as it begins to form into a giant ball. I feel the determined man's energy trying to push me with little avail. For what felt like forever, I sense his energy draining in fast pace as the attack starts to slow down.

_Perfect!_

I absorb roughly half of the energy, making it into my own. With the other half, I fuse part of my energy into Tien's attack and fire right back at him. Quickly, I follow the attack closely so I'm not spotted by Three Eyes. As the ball of energy hurls its way back to him, he swiftly dodges it. But he fails to notice me after the attack until it was too late. Instantly, I sharply knee him in the gut. At that moment, I could hear him gagging as a few bones cracking. His ki finally drops rapidly until he crouches limply against me. I grab hold of him with an annoyed look on my face.

"I told you, you wouldn't beat me…" I said with no emotion. I toss him down to Earth until he crashes outside the ring. I descend slowly to the center of the ring and look back to the announcer.

"I win, right?" I asked impatiently.

"Y-Y-Yes!" the announcer responded fearfully, "Tien has c-c-crashed outside of the ring! K-Kurai is the w-w-winner!"

I smirk as I walk out of the ring. As I pass the exit, I pass by Goku and his friends. I glance at their and faces and see a mixture of shock, amazement, and fear. All…except Goku… For some reason, his eyes…they show determination…

I send a small message to Goku through my mind. _"I hope to see you in our match, Goku…"_

I quickly turn around and run away to search for Big Brother.

_I'm almost there, Father… Once I defeat Goku, my promise to you will be sealed…!_

* * *

**AN: Woo! That took all the brain power and determination to write this! I apologize for the late update! But at least its better soon then never, right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter, Kurai will witness her first time watching Goku fight! But will this fight go as Kurai expected? You guys will have to wait on the next... DRAGON BALL Z: A BROKEN SOUL!  
**


End file.
